Long Forgotten
by FFlove190
Summary: It's been at least 600 years since the battle at North Crater. Now, people are being re-awakened. What's happening? (Rated for slight swearing; slight stupid humor)


**A/N: **I know… I deleted this fic a long time ago, since it didn't get any reviews and I got really sad… Wah… anyway… in my opinion, this is one of my best works… the later chappies, at least. But yeah… I'll probably put two chappies together for every current chapter. Prepare for a time consuming reading, then. And for all of those that actually did review this before I went and deleted it… a long time ago, thanks, and could you review again?  
**Disclaimer: **Really? I mean… when I originally wrote this story, I didn't own it. Do you all think I magically took the company over with my giant army of pop-tarts! Hey… that's a good idea…

It was a year since Meteor. AVALANCHE started to drifted apart. But slowly and surely, people began to forget about the crazed maniac with the bodyless 2000 year old demon. Years went by and people forgot. They forgot about the people that risked their lives to protect the planet. They forgot about the pain that Shinra inflicted upon them. They forgot what Midgar was once called.

Names were forgotten, pain was forgotten, and the blood once spilled was left in the past. Memories, dear sweet memories of those we held dear, shattered in the darkness of human's minds. Are they no better than fiends? Are they no better than Shinra? Are they no better than Jenova?

Ch. 1 Years have Passed

Three graves were atop the hill/looking over a city/. The cliff itself dropped down onto the destructed city that's name was forgotten long ago. It's round plate broken in half and tilting upwards. The graves held no memories of those that died. /But/ just /stood there as/ a reminder. A small boy walked over to them. He had come everyday, hoping to find some meaning within the graves. But he could /only/ find little significant truth.

'R.I.P. Aeris Gainsborough

May her bravery and strength embrace souls through the ages of Cetra…'

'R.I.P. Cloud Strife

May his memory live on through the ages of heroes...

'R.I.P. Zachary Knightblade

May his loyalty guide the souls that have passed...'

"I don't understand..." the boy said. "What does it all mean...?" he clenched his fists. "What do these graves mean...? What's the real name of this city...?" he kneeled down to the center grave. "What does it all mean...?"  
- We all know that with every life, there must come a death. We all know that time passes by and memories fade into nothingness. We all know that it is inevitable, but it's just too hard to face. With every death, there is said to be another life born. But it will eventually all come to an end. We do not look at the future to be a bleak one, but it usually is. Memories, pasts, everything. It's been all destroyed. No one remembers AVALANCHE. No one remembers Sephiroth... and no one remembers Hojo.  
- The boy walked away from the cold wind that lapped up against his face and slowly walked down the hill to the city with a forgotten name. His name was John Egonsin. /He wore faded jeans and a tattered black t-shirt, the same clothing with each passing day./  
He /himself/ had no idea what mako was, let alone the ShinRa. A few people had bright glowing green eyes, a sign from the /long dead/ SOLDIERs. Each day, their eyes would grow brighter. So bright, that they were declared social outcasts because of it. /John/ was one of them.  
With eyes brighter than Sephiroth, and a will about as twisted as Cloud's, he made his way to the city.  
- All over the planet, people's eyes shown brighter. A sign of warning to all. The elders were the only ones afraid of this/they remembered the folk-tales/. The younger souls paid no mind to their babblings. They did not understand the meaning of it all... They did not expect this to happen. They did not expect a re-awakening...  
- /Luckily, John made it to his house without any senseless beatings from the neighbors. Upon closing the door, he saw a note. It was about his mom telling him that she'll be home late. His mom was a researcher. She /had/ delved into the past of this city and was still trying to figure it out. /Apparently/ It seems /as though/ there was some sort of explosion that destroyed the whole city. Well, pretty much leveled it. She worked in the large building that was in the center of the city, even though it was half destroyed. His father... well, he was never home anymore. So he was considered dead.  
The house in which /he and his mother/ lived was a small house with one bedroom , bathroom, kitchen, and living room. The bathroom was through a door to the left of the entrance, while the kitchen and living room were one, and the door to the bedroom was left of the front door. Pulling out a chair, John sat down at the kitchen table. There was nothing left to do in the house. He had already completed his chores earlier. Nothing to do but think. Think about the gravestones, think about the past, think about... Sephiroth... A few days ago, his mother made a discovery. She found a file with documents on a man named Sephiroth. His last name wasn't given, and most of the file was burnt to a crisp. There was also a picture of him, but you could only see silver hair. So, nothing was known about the past, really.  
- /Upon the overlook of the forgotten gateway to hell/ the ground shook, sending a tremor down into the lifestream. Someone was rediscovering it all. Someone was delving into the projects of Hojo and Ghast…  
A hand reached up through the dirt, desperately looking for a way to reach /and grasp/ the living. Slowly, it retreated back into the depths of the life stream /and it left a slight/ hint of mako on the surface/which then/ dripped off of the cliff's edge and onto a rock beside the destroyed city. Trying again, the hand came out of the hole. It was able to grasp a root of a long dead tree /that happened to be near/.  
Some children, the /supposedly/ 'normal' ones, just happened to be walking /by/. They were /out looking for some people with glowing eyes to just push around,but /instead/witnessed a gloved hand grabbing a tree root and pulling a body out instead. Another hand /slowly surfaced, holding something that looked like a head. A silver head slowly followed, pulling the rest of it's body out of the /glowing green substance that is the/ lifestream. /The figure itself wore a thin layer of sickly slime over it's own apparent clothing. Which seemed to be some black clothing./The /group of/ boys stepped away from the slumping figure.  
"Who are you!" one /of them/ yelled. /When/ the figure made no movement /he decided to take action/. "Quick! Someone get help!" he yelled. Another of the boys sped of towards the city.  
- Ms. Egonsin was currently looking through the destroyed lab. There were quite a lot of notes about a substance called Mako and a lab in Nibelheim. Though, she had no idea what Nibelheim /or mako/ were. /Suddenly/ A boy burst in on her work, yelling for help. She and the other scientists rushed after the already retreating boy. /After a/ few minutes /of running, they reached the group of boys. There was a slumped figure lying beside the graves, a sickly bright green slime upon it's body.  
- "Have any of you touched it?" she asked the boys. They shook their heads. Fiona looked to one of her superiors for permission to touch the body. The top scientist, Mark Enwit, nodded his agreement. Slowly, she made her way to the body, her hand outstretched. It was about a centimeter away when there was a reaction.  
Bright green orbs flashed and a gloved hand grabbed her wrist. She winced as the substance upon it's /gloved hand/ burned through her skin. Her hand was released /and/ she stepped back, holding her burning wrist. The figure stood/towering at about/ six feet. /It/ slowly started to brush itself off. /As/ it turned out that 'it' was a man. A man with silver hair and a head in one hand. A sword lay beside the graves/and behind the man/. Slowly/he/ picked it up. The sword was long. Not a normal /one this age, but was /that toppled at least/ seven feet.  
"W-what are you!" Mark asked the man/slightly shocked at the recent event/. The silver-haired man looked to the scientist, but said nothing. Mark tried again. "Wh-who are you!" the man blinked and then attached the sword onto his belt.  
"...Sephiroth..." /was/ he said. Fiona blinked, then /slowly turned her head and/ exchanged glances with a few other members of her division that had found the file.

**A/N: **As it turns out, this is the second chapter. Now… you will see why I put it in humor. Well, humor me and read it, at a minimum.

Bright green mako induced eyes set themselves upon the destroyed city of Midgar. Everyone had forgotten the past that had happened so long ago. No one knew the name of the city, let alone the sufferings of it's people.

The reign of terror was long forgotten... The black materia was a long faded memory. In fact, all materia was just a long forgotten memory. Everything in which Sephiroth had set out to conquer was gone. There was nothing there worth taking, yet he was summoned. Summoned by the rebirth of mako onto the surface. Wedging itself into the skin of humans, making their eyes glow brighter with each passing moon.

That is what summoned him to this desolate wasteland...

Ch. 2 Awaken

Silver hair blew around the man's face. His eyes /seemed to be/ brighter than the sun itself. He had dubbed himself to be Sephiroth. But, a man named Sephiroth was found in a file over five hundred years old. Was there any truth to this man?  
"Who are you really?" the man looked at the /female/ scientist. Her wrist still burnt from the green slime that had covered his body /and she was having/ a hard time swallowing, his eyes held no emotion what-so-ever. /So, he turned her attention to the object in his hand./ He held a head within his right hand /and/ it /appeared/ to be a woman's. With short blonde hair and one eye missing. Fiona bit back the urge to scream. Her lip /soon/ started to bleed.  
"I am Sephiroth, ex-general of the ShinRa army." he stated emotionlessly while he tightened his leather gloves. Fiona blinked.  
"What's ShinRa?" /one of the/ boys asked suddenly. Fiona turned her gaze to a seven-year old boy. He stood, unafraid of anything that came his way. Sephiroth had stopped tightening his gloves and seemed to realize something.  
"Do you know what AVALANCHE is?" the boy blinked at Sephiroth's response. Then he chuckled lightly.  
"It's falling snow..." /he replied. The man's eye were no longer visible.  
"Do you know what mako is?" the boy blinked. /This is when/ Fiona dully remembered reading something about the workings with mako in Hojo's lab, but it /had been/ almost impossible to read. The file had been ripped apart and burnt. Blinking, Fiona turned her gaze downwards.  
"Does it have something to do with Hojo?" He let his eye become visible. Slowly he opened his mouth, then thought against it. Shaking his head, he /he turned, and/ jumped off of the cliff. Gasping, the group rushed over to the edge. But the figure of a /fallen/ man did not rest there. No one laid upon the /dirtied/ ground. While they were busy looking for Sephiroth, they were unable to notice /another/ gloved hand pop out of the hole beside the graves. Reaching for the /same/ tree root /that 'Sephiroth' had grabbed only moments before, it's muscles flexed as another hand flew out. It carried /also, a long sword, but it was somewhat stubby as well.  
- John sat, looking onto the hard wood of the table. Faintly, e noticed that the room was getting darker. He turned his head to the clock, it was only about three. It usually didn't start to get dark until six. Realization hit him /like a brick/.  
Rushing to the bathroom, John flipped on the light. He /looked into/ the mirror. His eyes were fading. Fading into a dark blue. Blinking, he rammed his nose into the mirror. Placing his hands on the mirror, he pushed himself away. It started as a small chuckle, then came out as a laugh.  
- Pulling his body out, the man looked around. No one /had/ seemed to notice him/yet/. His eye twitched as he started to brush the substance off of his body. Just as he was about to turn to /stand, a /small/ boy noticed him.  
"Who are you?" /the child asked/. Blinking, the man thought for a moment. Then, he realized that he forgotten his name after so many years of dormant activity. He /then proceeded to/ scratch the back of his head.  
"Heh. Well, I'm not all too sure..." he was trying his best to remember, but he could only remember a few people. He crossed his arms. "Let's see... it's defiantly not Sephiroth..." he mumbled. "Or Cloud..." he looked around. "But this seems to be the right spot..." he crouched down. The little boy looked from the confused man to the group, who was still looking for any trace of Sephiroth. Pulling out a /stubby/ knife /from his boot, the man drew something /in the dirt/. Then he pointed his knife towards the graves. "Let's see..." he stood up, making an 'x' on the ground near where he was just crouching. "Cloud laid right here..." Fiona, who just happened to realize the absence of one boy, looked over her shoulder. With her eyes widening, she covered her mouth. There was a little boy, beside a man. The man held a knife, but the little boy didn't look scared. The man fell backward suddenly.  
"What's wrong mister?" the boy asked. The man stood up and placed the knife in his belt. "No time to waste trying to remember my name..." he hit his head.  
"Got to find the general... or the ex-general... or the psychotic man... or..." he seemed to be confusing himself once again.  
"What's wrong, Fiona?" one of the scientists asked, still looking over the edge. All she could do was point to the duo.  
Mark, getting annoyed with the search, butted in. "Just answer the man..." he looked at her, then followed her finger. The man sitting beside the boy blinked a few times and noticed a hand reaching up from the ground.  
"Woops..." he muttered under his breath. Running over, he pulled the hand up. The hand was connected to a woman with brunette hair and a pink dress. She carried a rod, and hit him over the head with hit. /At the sound/ the group /of people/ looked over to the two /duo/. "I'm sorry, Aeris. I mean I-" she hit him over the head again.  
"You deserved it, Zack!"  
He blinked in wonder. "So that was my name..."  
/Apparently/ she was getting agrivated at him. "Trust you to forget your own name..." she started to wipe herself off. He frowned. "Did you find Sephiroth?" Zack's eyes darted.  
"Well... about that..." she hit him over the head.  
"You know how much of a threat he is! You saw him kill all of those people!"  
/The man simply/ rubbed his head. "When did you get so aggressive...?" her eye twitched, he put his arms up. "I'll shut up now..."  
"Who are you?" Fiona asked /them/. The man held out his hand.  
"Zack ..." he turned to the girl. "What was my last name again?" she hit him over the head, again. "Ow." he whined while rubbing his head.  
-

Name forgotten with the passing of time. A test subject in his life. His last moments, so close to freedom. So close to hope. His dreams never fading. He was there once again, but with a renewed destiny. A renewed hope.

If only for a short time, he would protect these people. Protect them from evil, even if it did no good.

Hearts made cold by the passing of time. Muscles weakened by inactivity of decades. Memories, drifting away. Floating down the river of time, only to get stuck on the way.  
- John couldn't help but bounce around his small house. He was normal, his eyes didn't glow anymore. Everything was going to be back to normal. Nothing would go wrong. He wouldn't have to find out the truth now. He could just get lost into a world of fantasies. Dreaming about what could never be. He did get a little worried though. It was about eight at night, and his mother still hadn't returned. But he remembered the note. So, he just had to cope with watching the stars outside of the window.  
Sighing, he checked the clock again. An hour had passed and still no mom. /So/ he decided to take a little nap /on the windowsill, considering he wore himself out with all that jumping around the house. The door creaked open and he drearily opened his eyes to three people entering his house. A woman, his mother, and a man. Bored with the thought already, he let himself fall back asleep.

**A/N: **See? I do drift into humor… and some Ooc… alright… a lot… but… yeah… you've obviously read, hopefully… so… could you review too? I mean… it would only be if you wanted to read more… and stuff like that… and… if anyone complains about the editing… I'll take out the little funny-thingies and pretend that's how I originally wrote it. Well… yeah… REVIEW!


End file.
